


Bells are ringing

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Krycek do the wild thing in a shower. I know... not very original.





	Bells are ringing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Bells Are Ringing by Sonja Blue

Sent: Thursday, August 26, 1999 11:29 PM  
Title: Bells Are Ringing  
Author: Sonja Blue  
Date: 27th of August, 1999  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek  
Category: PWP  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: New  
Archive: Yes to TER/MA, Archive X and Belynda. Others, please ask.  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: No  
Other websites: http://sonjablue.cjb.net  
Disclaimers: Mulder and Krycek do not belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 and 20th Century Fox. Bummer!  
Summary: Mulder and Krycek do the wild thing in a shower. I know... not very original.  
Notes: Big thanks go to Amanda for giving this a quick beta and wonderful encouragement. Also a thanks to Palinurus for setting this one off unintentionally with a random comment about a run-of-the-mill hotel.

* * *

Bells Are Ringing  
by Sonja Blue

Hilton Washington & Towers Hotel  
Third Floor - Room 027

Nude and wet, Alex Krycek slammed Mulder up against the wall of the shower stall. He narrowed his green eyes as he closely examined the sleek brown back of his naked, and dripping wet Federal agent. Krycek kept his hands pressed to Mulder's back, firmly keeping him captured as the pulsing hot water of the shower pounded down on his own back. 'What a beautiful back, and that long neck.' Krycek thought to himself as he started to knead the taunt brown flesh, moving his hands upwards to the slender neck. Digging his fingers into the muscles around the neck causing the other man to groan.

"Oh God." Mulder groaned again. "Oooooohhh, what'eva you're doing... don't stop." Mulder's entire front, including his cheek was pressed up against the cool tiles of the shower stall, a pleasant contrast to the hot water and the even hotter fingers at his back.

"I have no intention of stopping. Yet," said Krycek. He continued to dig his fingers into Mulder's back, this time going down low, following the spine. When he got to the area where the back meets the bottom, he grinned at Mulder's cute dimples and pressed his thumbs into them causing more groans and whimpers. Alex Krycek then knelt down on his knees and covered the globes of Mulder's butt cheeks with his hands, grasped and massaged the plump flesh of the gorgeous bottom. Leaned in and tasted the salty moisture gathered in a dimple, continued to nibble and lick his way down until he reached the apex between the cheeks. "Hmm, I'm at a fork in my journey. Right or left?" Krycek said out loud to himself.

"What - " said a groggy voice from above.

"Left," said Krycek and then sank his teeth into the right rounded cheek before him, receiving a satisfying yelp from above. Krycek then licked at the imprinted teeth marks, soothing the sore flesh.

Krycek looked up, to see eyes that were now dark and blue/green with desire, gazing down at him. Mulder had twisted his head around a bit so he could look over his shoulder.

Still keeping Mulder pressed to the wall, Krycek stood. He reached up and behind him to change the angle the shower nozzle, so the stream of pulsing water hit them both high on their backs and heads. Plastering their hair to their skulls. Krycek also fiddled with the taps so there was more water and a broader stream. Krycek then pressed his entire naked body into the body before him, his lips to the back of Mulder's ear, his chest to Mulder's slick back, his hard penis nuzzling between the globes of Mulder's lush ass.

Feeling like a mass of liquid heat, Mulder undulated between the hard tiled wall and hard firm mass of the man behind him, pushing and rubbing himself against Krycek like a hungry cat. Causing Alex Krycek to groan at the sensation of Mulder's wet and slippery ass cheeks enveloping his hard cock.

Alex bent his head down to the place where Mulder's neck and collarbone met, he lapped at the water that had pooled in the little crevice. Krycek clutched at the other shoulder, keeping a firm grip on Mulder, while he used his other hand to reach for the liquid soap tube and squeeze out a dollop of the stuff. With a handful of liquid soap, Krycek slid his fingers down the crack of Mulder's ass. Sliding his fingers up and down, Mulder met every glide with enthusiasm.

The billowing steam in the bathroom caused beads of moisture to roll down every expanse of naked flesh in the bathroom that was not already being drenched by the deluge of water from the shower.

Krycek rested his own damp and dripping head against Mulder's head, as he continued to spread the liquid soap over and around Mulder's small puckered hole. Alex also covered his own large cock with the slippery liquid, which was the same colour as the beads of cum leaking from his aching and fat cock. Keeping the same grip with one hand on Mulder's shoulder, he used his other hand to guide his cock to Mulder's tight puckered entrance. Krycek then bent his head down and griped Mulder's other shoulder with his teeth using one hand to assist as he swiftly plunged his cock into the tight passageway.

"Fuck!" Mulder screamed at the initial pain of entry. Both men then became still for a moment as Mulder adjusted to the wide and long rod of flesh that was filling him. The pain rapidly disappeared, to be replaced by the pleasant sensation of fullness. Then Krycek began to move, unerringly rubbing against the right spot causing Mulder to push back onto Krycek's cock with every plunge. While one arm was lying flat against the wall giving him some support, Mulder used his other hand to stroke his own cock, his thumb gliding over the glans and spreading the leaking cum.

"Your so tight, so good," murmured Krycek in his usual roughened voice. "Here let me help with that babe," he said as he reached his free hand around to join Mulder's own busy hand between the wall and his body. They were both rapidly reaching their peak. Now that Mulder's cock was in the grip of two hands, rubbing up and down, Mulder could feel his desire spiralling out of control. He felt like his body was about to explode at any moment.

Alex was feeling very close as well, with each squeeze of their joined hands on Mulder's hard cock, it felt like the grip around his own cock tightened. Alex pulled almost out of the tight grip and then plunged back with a mighty force and then did it again. One more plunge and he felt Mulder go ridged in his arms, felt Mulder's ass grip and squeeze his cock until he felt shudders of electricity go through his body as he went over the edge. Spurting his cum in Mulder's tight interior. Alex could also feel his head ringing with the clanging of bells.

"You really do hear bells," Mulder muttered to himself in wonder as they both slid to the tiled floor in a sweaty heap under the hot streaming water. Mulder wrapped himself around Alex, then started to kiss Alex's sweet lips, gliding the tip of his tongue along Alex's top row of teeth. "Bells," Mulder continued to mumble into Alex Krycek's mouth.

"Yeah bells, I hear 'em too," said the sex dulled Alex Krycek as Mulder leaned his head against Alex's, and gazed out the open bathroom door into the usual plain hotel room. It was raining in that plain hotel room, puddles forming in the middle of the twin beds.

"Bells!!" Screeched Mulder as leapt up from the startled Krycek's arms. "Wake the fuck up, Krycek! It's the god damn smoke alarm," he continued to yell. Mulder rushed out of the bathroom, still wet and naked, went straight for the dresser and picked up the now wet and soggy file that Krycek had given to him dry; only an hour ago. He quickly put the folder into the dry interior of his overnight bag that was resting at the foot of one of the beds.

"Where's the fire," said Krycek as he came out of the bathroom. Looking bemused at the chaos that had hit the room he had rented for the usual exchange of sex and information.

"There is no fire, it must of been the steam from the shower that set the smoke alarms off in this room." Mulder was frantic. "I can't be here... no, you can't be here. People will be here any second to check it out. You have to leave now." said Mulder as he went back into the bathroom, fetched a towel, wrapped it around his waist. Then he grabbed Krycek's clothes from the bathroom floor, pushed them into Krycek's arms, and started to drag Krycek to the door leading to the hallway.

"I don't think going that way is a good idea, Mulder. " Krycek said as he backed away from Mulder. The site of Mulder in a panic was something he had not seen before. Krycek felt an urge to smirk, but he wisely kept his face blank.

"Yeah, your right. Go back and hide in the shower. Or better yet, go out the bathroom window."

"We're three floors up, and you want me to go out the window. Gee Mulder, I did not know you had such faith in my abilities," said Krycek as he made for the bathroom and shower.

Mulder paid no attention to whatever else Krycek was muttering about as he went to open the door into the hotel hallway. He opened the door to find himself facing the raised hand of the coincerge and a few other men that looked like maintenance men and security. There was also curious guests coming out of their own rooms to investigate the sounds of clanging bells that were only coming from Mulder's room.

"Sir, where is the fire?" The coincerge's voice was remarkably calm for someone expecting a fire.

"Ahh.. there is no fire. The shower set it off." Mulder's voice had also calmed. Clutching the towel around his waist with one hand and his overnight bag in the other, he made to go out in the hallway; hoping the coincerge would take the hint and immediately get him a new room. Thereby distracting him from the flooded room. No such luck. As Mulder tried to make his way out the door, the crowd outside the door all moved forward into the room. Pushing Mulder back into a soggy patch of carpet which his bare feet found strangely discomforting.

"Sir, I'll have a new room for you shortly. But first maintenance and security have to thoroughly check the entire suite, just in case it was anything other than the steam from the shower," said the reasonable coincerge.

"I don't see how it could be anything else, " said Mulder as he watched glumly as the men spread out around the room and into the bathroom as well. Trying to figure out how to explain to all these people about the most likely naked man they will find in the bathroom.

"Just as I thought, it's the steam from the bloody bathroom that set 'em off again," said one of the maintenance men as he came out of the bathroom. Completely unaware that he had startled Mulder with his loud and prompt announcement.

"Ok, sir. It looks like everything is relatively fine. Now lets see about getting you a new room," the coincerge said as he made his way for the hallway, obviously expecting the confused and befuddled Mulder to follow.

'But... but, where is Alex.' Mulder wondered to himself, completely confused as he followed the coincerge.

The End

Send comments to 

\--  
ICQ: 45034026  
The Web of Sonja Blue has a new look! http://websb.cjb.net  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
KRYCEK: Hear this, Agent Mulder ... listen very carefully because what I'm telling you is deadly serious. There is a war raging, and unless you pull your head out of the sand, you and I and about five billion other people are going to go the way of the dinosaur. I'm talking planned invasion. The colonization of this planet by an extraterrestrial race.  
MULDER: (laughing) I thought you were serious.   
[The X-Files - The Red and the Black]


End file.
